


Dead Killing

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Vore, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Mari couldn't see right. Why wasn't Dia moving? Bleeding?





	Dead Killing

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated !!
> 
> I took my time with the writing instead of the usual fast paced, I think it shows :D

The ricocheted of huffs snared throughout the space, heavy pants coming from the perpetrator.

 

The corpse was almost devoid of skin and pitted by burrowing insects. Mari turned away as her stomach heaved, nostrils filled with the smell of rotting meat. Without eyelids, the milky emerald eyes stared into the frozen sky while the lip-less mouth hung open.

 

The sickening smell of rotting flesh blanketing the air in a choking aroma. Mari should have been used to this by now, but the strings these scenes pulled hit her like a wave. It didn't help that the wind whipped around wildly outside, of the house. There was no way she would be able to move the victim out of the house without losing evidence in the wind. The victim was female with black hair and light emerald eyes. Her once lively skin was now dull, gray, and was covered with insects that crawled up and down her stiff corpse. She was staring off into space, but Mari couldn't tell what it is she was looking at or for. As far as she knew she was cut open from the stomach and the assailant left her there to die, with her womb cradled in her arms.

 

Her shaky arms wrapped around her shoulders, her posture erect as she gasped.

 

All that was left of the blood that had once flowed thick and scarlet in her veins was clasped in Mari’s callused fingers. A dried patch of brown that had wicked into the hem of her grey sweater the day she fought.

 

Blood flowed, thick and sluggish, from a slash across Dia’s gut, spilling out a nest glistening grey snakes.

 

"You deserved it. Repeat it to yourself. You deserved it." Her hand grasped tightly on the blood stained knife.

 

Under the wintry light of the woodland, the corpse is utterly still and more than slightly frozen. Dia’s been dead for some time. At first glance, the cause isn't apparent but the chances of it being natural causes are remote.

 

“Dia deserved to die,” Mari whispered into the hollow hushes of the forest.


End file.
